


She Laughs

by Arlome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her laughter does strange things to his resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Laughs

She laughs.

She laughs and the sound of her merriment resonates somewhere deep in his stomach. The sight of her bare throat and her slightly open kimono as she throws her head back and guffaws wreaks havoc on his inflamed skin and nether regions. He grabs her sleek thigh and rides the hem of her kimono up the tender flesh.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will _never_ let me marry you!"  She cries and shakes with laughter on top of him. He smiles wickedly and watches her face as his fingers slowly disappear under the finest silks money can buy. She gasps at his audacity and dares to blush.                                              _'The little vixen'_ , thinks he and doubles his efforts.

"Then why ruin your good name in my bed?" He asks softly, already knowing the answer.

She colours and shudders and grippes his shoulder with an intense ferocity. Then she calms and sighs before she leans closer to his ear.

"Because I love you." She breaths and he shivers beneath her, "I love you".

Later, after they've quenched their arid thirst for each other, he turns to her and kisses her desperately.

"I will take you away. He will not find us; we could run!"

She smiles sadly and shakes her lovely dark head, the tresses of her hair spilling on the futon.

"No, my love," she sighs and holds his face in little, no longer soft, hands, "He will never let us be. He will hunt us down…"

"I will fight for us!" he cries and grabs his weapon from the floor, "I will convince him that yo-".

She laughs.

She laughs and the little hut shakes with her tears.

"No," she whispers, hiding her face from him, "Sesshoumaru-sama will _never_ let me marry you…"


End file.
